


Pick-Me-Up

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Beacon Hills High School, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Jock Straps, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nipple Play, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Explicit fanart.Peter giving Stiles a lift home after late lacrosse practices always wind up with them getting it on in his car.





	Pick-Me-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> Peter giving Stiles a lift home after late lacrosse practices always wind up with them getting it on in his car.
> 
> Another gift for red-crate for the Steter Valentine’s Exchange. Thanks for such a fun prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not give permission for this to be reposted or shared with the actors of the characters in any capacity.
> 
> No critique, please, as this was a gift. Thank you. :)


End file.
